


It's going to be okay

by lizzardsnake



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Not Canon Compliant, Parksborn, Slow Burn, Terminal Illnesses, might get fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzardsnake/pseuds/lizzardsnake
Summary: Harry comes back to town and Peter is glad he has his best friend back. Soon he discovers something is off and why all of a sudden does everyone wants his blood?
Relationships: Felicia Hardy & Harry Osborn, Felicia Hardy/Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn & Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> okay 
> 
> 1.[ADJECTIVE]  
> If you say that something is okay, you find it satisfactory or acceptable.  
> 2\. [ADJECTIVE]  
> If you say that someone is okay, you mean that they are safe and well.
> 
> 3\. [ADJECTIVE]  
> A lie someone tells to make the other feel secure and give them hope.

It was 3am as Peter heard the knock on the door.  
He groaned, his body aching as he got up, his feet barely lifting from the floor as he made his way through the room. He had a tough night. Shocker had been a real pain in his ass and he had just stumbled through his window and falling into his bed, making awfully a lot of noise in the process.

„Look, I am really sorry for the loud bump earlier, it was my microwave and-“

He stopped midsentence, brown eyes squinting against the harsh light in the hallway. That wasn't his neighbour Mr Lewis.

„Hey Pete.“

His best friend, Harry Osborn, stood there on his doorstep in the middle of the night.  
„I apologize, I didn't know where else to go.“  
His voice was small and Peter cleared his throat, still a bit baffled.  
„Yeah sure, sure, I mean- no problem.“, the brown haired stammered and took a step to the side to let the other in.

Peter kicked the latest pizza box under his bed, put the old mugs and glasses into the sink and placed two fresh ones on the table. With a smooth movement he turned on the kettle and threw two tea bags into the cups.

"I...heard about your father...", Peter began and bite down his lip.  
_Great Parker, who fucking didn't. Nice job_  
"I didn't know you were in town already."  
"Mhm." Harry sighed. "I just arrived yesterday and they got me pretty occupied with all the paperwork." Another sigh. "They decleared him mental incapable."  
He shrugged.  
"So now I am responsible for his further medical descisions, all the property, all the money, all Oscorp."  
"That's a lot.", the other answered and poured hot water in, before he sat down next to his friend.  
He didn't know what to say. Was there anything to say? They all knew Norman Osborn was sick for a long time but now it seemed it got the best of him. He could only imagine how Harry felt.  
"I couldn't stay in that house.", the blonde stated, his blue eyes staring down the table, his fingers tracing the wooden pattern.  
"It's just too big, you know? It never felt like home."  
Peter smiled weakly. He rememered how often Harry was at his place and how Aunt May would bake them cookies and Uncle Ben helped them build a blanket fort.  
Back then he thought these were easier times. But they never had it easy.

"Stay the night – if you want." Peter pointed to his bed. "I can put on some fresh sheets and take the couch."  
Harry looked up. "No Pete, really, I appreciate it but I can take a hotel room, showing up this late is already enough."  
"And leave you alone tonight? Nah bro, I insist. Please. Stay."  
Harry fiddled around on his mug but couldn't help it. It was probably the best idea.  
"I owe you.", Harry answered and Peter grinned widely this time.  
"Hang on, drink your tea and I'll do the rest!"

He hadn't promised too much. The sheets were quickly changed, the bathroom cleaned, some comfy clothes waited as a small pile next to the sink and an extra toothbrush were ready too.  
"Considering you are prepared pretty much perfectly you seem to get spontaneous guests overnight quite often.", the blonde teased and Peter chuckled nervously.  
"Well, there's Gwen."  
The Osborn raised an eyebrow, as he stripped himself from the suit, hanging it on the wardrobe before he slipped into the bathroom and started to change into Pete's clothes.  
"Gwen, huh?"  
"Yeah, Gwen Stacy. She works for your fa- for you by the way. She's a genius in DNA sequencing."  
"Is it serious?", his voice was muffled from the closed door and Peter tossed a spare blanket onto the couch.  
"I don't know. I think it's complicated."  
There was a pause, then the door opened and Harry stepped out in a way too big blue New York Giants shirt.  
"Ah, I _love_ complicated.", he declared and Peter supressed a laugh as his friend jumped into the bed.

"Almost like old times.", the taller mumbled and Harry looked over the room to his friend who he could barely pinpoint though the moonlight shone through the dirty windows.  
"Well, the milk and the cookies are missing. And the general feeling of warmth and security."  
"Yeah, and you sneaking under my blankets because you were cold like a cube of ice. I mean, you could do that if you want, I'll warm you up in no time-"  
"No way!", Harry scoffed and threw a cushion which landed on the floor halfway.  
"You missed."  
They both laughed quietly before they went silent, the melancholy of the past comforting and hurting simultaneously.

"I loved our late night talks."  
Peter gave a noise of agreement.  
"It wasn't the same with those snobs at the boarding school. They thought they knew so much but most of them were dumb as a brick. If my father hadn't...I mean...you know I would've never left, right?"  
"I know, Har." Peter gulped.  
Norman had decided his son deserved a more sophisticated environment which didn't include - or rather especially excluded - him, Peter Parker.  
"And to be honest, I'm glad you are back, I just wish the circumstances were different."  
Peter would've never wished the Osborn senior some harm, but considering how much pressure he inflicted on Harry and how meticulous he had tried to keep them separated on every occasion, it was safe to say Peter wasn't too fond of Norman's decisions. But Norman wasn't in charge anymore.  
He had his best friend back and that fact made his stomach flutter.  
"Welcome home, Harry.", he whispered over the others quiet and deep breaths.

Peter woke up again to the smell of coffee and pancakes and he blinked a few times to adjust to the bright sunlight.  
"Har?", he groaned desoriented, remembering he had shown up last night.  
He got up from the couch, stretched his back as far as he could, he felt every bruise that Shocker gave him and with a loud yawn he made his way to the kitchen.  
"Mornin' Pete.", the Osborn hummed and Gwen turned around to face her friend.  
"Gwen? What-"  
"Good morning to you too, you sleepyhead.", she giggled. "We wanted to meet at 10, remember?", she asked in a mocking tone, but still smiled.  
"Harry was so kind to let me in and made breakfast."  
"Which wasn't easy, your frigde was basically empty. Had to buy groceries first and you have like one pan and three forks, how do you live here, Petey?"  
Peter blinked, visible irritated.  
"Since when do you know how to cook in the first place?", he asked, scrunching his nose in confusion as he sat down next to Gwen, looking down on his plate.  
"Didn't your Nanny make all your meals?" A slurping sound escaped, as he tried the coffee.  
Expensive beans, he could tell. The taste was rich, not bitter at all, nothing like that instant powder he usually inhaled.  
Harry gave him one of his cheeky grins. "Of course, didn't mean I haven't learned a thing or two.", he winked and Gwen laughed.

"Pete told me you work on DNA sequencing? What is your special field?"  
Gwen looked up for a moment, then she picked up some blueberries with her fork.  
"...well uh, basically extracting DNA formulas and exchange them to improve certain assorted characteristics. Or to remove them."  
Harry nodded in fascination.  
"That's pretty wild."  
"Botanists already do that for centuries with mixing species, fleshier tomatoes, bigger apples and so on. We just have the technology to actually pinpoint exact gene sequences. And most of it is just theory." She munched on her pancake.  
"You where right, Pete, she is a genius.", Harry rambled into the others ear as he got up.  
"Gotta go, I have a company meeting in thirty minutes and I'm sure you two have enough to talk without me. Gwen." The blonde spun around and put on his coat in a smooth movement.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you and I really want to further explore some of your work. Let's say...Wednesday, 8 o'clock at Cherry's? I'll arrange a pick up for both of you, yeah?"  
Peter's eyes became wide.  
"You, what? Wait-"  
"See you then! Don't be late!"

Harry was gone and Peter's head felt dizzy. Did he just invite him and Gwen to dinner?  
"He doesn't know, does he?", she asked softly, knowing the brown haired had some serious headaches. Peter huffed. "No, god, no he doesn't." He drank the last drop of his coffee.  
"...did we really wanted to meet at ten?" He raised an eyebrow and Gwen shook her head.  
"Not really. I was worried as I heard the news this morning, you know with Herman Schultz. Seemed like a rough fight for Spider-Man."  
"Actually it was.", the webslinger groaned and he peeked to his friend. "You were worried?"  
Gwen huffed. "You ignored all my calls and texts, so yeah, don't smile so smug, I should be mad at you!"


	2. II

Harry breathed heavily, as he shut the door to Peter's apartment.

He raised his hand, it was shaking like a snakes rattle, he clenched his fingers to a fist but it wasn't helping. He could've barely control it and it had made him almost drop the pan.

Quickly he closed his coat, called a cab and made his way to his father.

These old walls where less a home as was middle school, a place to stay, eat something and got out as soon as possible at best.

Even now the house got a hostile radiance and a shiver run down his spine. It was morning but the rooms were dark and he looked around.

He moved on tiptoes, like he always did, slowly, with caution, as he could startle someone.

One of the care givers were packing their things and he approached her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, I'm looking for my father."

She grimaced. "Down the hall, sir. He's not in a good mood today."

_Has he ever been?_

"Thank you very much." Harry bowed his head and walked past her. It didn't take long before he saw the old man sitting in his leathern armchair.

The curtains were closed, just a low light put on behind him, giving the other an almost ghostlike image.

"Dad?", Harry asked in an unsure manner, making himself known.

There was no reaction from the Osborn head and he slowly traveled further to the free seat.

Without a noise he sat down, watching his father as he stared intensely into nowhere.

He shouldn't await an answer. They had told him Norman was rarely mental present lately.

Minutes passed, it was strange sitting there while the other seemed to be far away. It made him uncomfortable since his father always had talked him down. He wasn't allowed to have an opinion on his own, let alone to say it out loud.  
No, there was only one way. The Osborn way.

"I hope they take good care of you,", he said softly, pausing a moment.

He meant it. The person before him was his father after all.

"I wish you would've told me, how bad your condition is. But I guess you never wanted to show weakness."

Harry was almost startled as Norman shuffled in his chair.

His voice sounded raspy and hoarse, as he hadn't spoken quite a while.  
"When you were born...you didn't breathe on your own."  
A dark chuckle.  
The younger's eyebrows moved upwards in surprise.  
"What?"  
"You were always _weak_. Frail, small, short. Always behind everyone else. It was embarrassing."  
Norman gritted his teeth, dull-green eyes observing his son.  
"Your mother died for bringing you into this world. And each year I regret that day."  
  
Harry's mouth went dry and his chest tightened.  
He knew his birthday was also his mother's date of death. He was two when his father had told him why his mother wasn't there anymore and did so every year, reminding him not to celebrate but to grief.   
And Harry did.  
Norman's despise for him was so ever present, whether it was in their stiff conversations or his father's sheer absence and inability to show love or any kind of affection.   
  
The younger's hand started trembling once again.  
"They told me...the disease affected your brain and you've lost your mind but you just sound like yourself."His words were shaky and restrained, he swallowed audible.  
Norman watched his son as he stood up, grabbing his wrist harshly.  
"You have it too." He smiled cruely, glancing at the shaking hand in his own, tightening his thin crooked fingers around the wrist, digging his nails into the pale skin till it hurt Harry.  
"It will spread through your body and make you suffer."  
Norman licked his lips as the other freed himself from him.

"Here are the reports from last month.", the woman said and showed him the statistics.  
Felicia Hardy, the latest secretary of his father. "All projects are running stable, no losses recorded."  
She had something graceful the way she slid the files onto the big screen, her slim fingers running over the tablet, her piercing bright cat-eyes looking at Harry, waiting for a statement.  
"We put the V-252 research on hold, finding a new element is nice and all, but I want to focus on the neuroscience and DNA department."  
The woman just nod her head, even when she had words on her tongue she kept silent. She was smart and it wasn't that difficult to add one and one together.   
"I want all files from the spider venom experiment. All digital and manual papers."   
"Of course, Mr Osborn."   
The young man scrunched his face. "Please, call me Harry. I... _Mr Osborn_ sounds too much like my father."  
"As you wish...Harry."  
She nodded again.

It was more than a bunch of files. The research material was enormous, but Harry thought of that.  
His father was convinced that the spider venom was the cure for the Osborn curse and he had put all his energy into that project.  
Like Richard Parker. His name was all over the data.  
The blonde clicked his tongue. He had almost forgotten that Peter's dad had worked at OsCorp. And it seemed they had been close. Even successful for a little while.   
That would explain why his father had lived so long with the   
illness.   
  
Half a year ago Harry had the first skin rashes. Some cremes and antibiotics helped and he shrugged it off.  
Until a few weeks later it appeared again along with shaky hands and weak fingers.  
Norman had figured something out, it had to be that way. Harry was determined to find out what exactly it was up with that arachnoid serum.  
  
Felicia made her way through the office and looked at all the papers that surrounded Harry.  
"Is there anything else I can help you with?", she asked softly, not to startle her boss.  
The Osborn was deeply focused into the documents and he looked up. He was pale with tired eyes. "No...no I don't think so, thank you Felicia.", he answered slowly and she gave a small smile.  
"Then we'll see us tomorrow. Good night."   
Harry waved her goodbye before he put his nose into the records again.


End file.
